The Bad Wolf's Return
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: What if things ended up different? We all know that Rose absorbed the Time Vortex and that she got trapped in a parallel world in Doomsday. What if the Doctor hadn't fully removed the energy, and the Bad Wolf was still in Rose? What if she found a way back to the Doctor? My take on what could have happened. Disclaimer:I don't own Dr Who. Please review if you like it or have ideas!


Chapter 1

The hospital shook, and a bright light surrounded the building. Everything was knocked to the ground, including the people inside. Within, a young woman, Martha Jones, stared in amazement as she realized that they were now on the moon.

Patients began to scream and run as they came to the same realization. It was complete chaos, and people were sobbing, shouting for help. Martha soon moved to open the window. Her friend grabbed at her arm.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!"she yelled frantically. Martha shook her head at her colleague.

"They're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would have happened straightaway, but it didn't. So how come?" she said looking around at the windows in the room.

A man called the Doctor came out from behind a curtain and said to them, "Very good point!" The two women turned around, startled. "Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

Martha smiled slightly at him, uncertain before replying, "Martha." The Doctor nodded before turning to the side slightly in thought.

"And it was…Jones, wasn't it?" she nodded slightly as he continued. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" He strode quickly to the window. Martha's friend let out a small sob.

"We can't be!" she said in a quivery voice. The Doctor shook his head at her and began to unlatch the windows.

"But, obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or…" He turned to face her when he realized the windows wouldn't open. She gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, in the patient's lounge." The Doctor widened his eyes slightly at her and grinned.

"Fancy going out?"he asked her. She rose up slowly and nodded. He tilted his head forward slightly.

"We might die." he said in a low voice. The other doctor-in-training looked on worriedly.

"We might not." Martha responded seriously. The Doctor gave a sharp nod in satisfaction before motioning for her to follow him.

"Good. Come on." He pointed at the other doctor as he walked past. "Not her, she'd hold us up." He soon exited the room, with Martha right behind looking with concern as her friend broke down in sobs.

They came to the doors to the balcony. The Doctor and Martha exchanged a glance before twisting the doorknobs and pushing the doors open. They stepped out, and saw the Earth, glowing from the light of the sun. Martha gasped softly at the sight. It was beautiful.

"We've got air." she said in a slightly breathless voice. "How does that work?" The Doctor looked down at the surface of the moon.

"Just be glad it does." He said, strolling to the edge of the balcony with Martha right behind. Martha began to breathe harder in both shock and amazement. She cleared her throat slightly.

"I've got a party tonight." she said quietly. "It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really- really-" She broke of as her throat closed up. She swallowed hard.

"You okay?" The Doctor looked at her in concern. She nodded in reply. "Sure? Want to go back in?" She shook her head adamantly.

"No way! I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same," she paused slightly, then said with feeling, "it's beautiful." The Doctor turned to face the stars.

"I mean," Martha continued, "how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are." The Doctor leaned onto his elbows and sent her a small smile.

"And here we are, standing in the earthlight." Martha turned to look at him. The look he was giving her startled her slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"she asked. He jumped slightly and shook his head at her as he stood up.

"Sorry. The look on your face right then made me remember a similar reaction a friend of mine had long ago." Martha saw his expression turn wistful as his eyes looked a million miles away. She also saw, underlying the wistfulness, a deep amount of sorrow. It was obvious that he'd obviously lost someone he cared for deeply.

She shook her head slightly and asked, "What do you think happened?" She saw him snap back to the present time immediately.

"Right. Well, what do you think?" Martha turned and thought for a moment. She looked back at him.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know. A few years ago that would have sounded mad. But these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, at Christmas those cyberman things." she sighed slightly. "I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, and Martha turned to look at him. She noticed he was lost in the past again. "That's where I lost my friend, the one I just mentioned. I was there with her. In the battle. I couldn't save her. It's my fault she's gone." He trailed off at the end, lost in memories.

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." He stood and smiled at her.

"You are so much like my friend. Anyways, it's not 'Smith'. That's not my real name." Martha turned to him in surprise.

"Who are you then?" she asked the man as he walked to the other end of the balcony to look over the edge. He faced her.

"I'm the Doctor." he told her. She laughed slightly and looked back out over the moon.

"Me too, if I ever pass my exams that is." she looked back at him and continued, "What is it then, Dr. Smith?" The Doctor paced again.

"Just the Doctor." He said offhandedly. Martha looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, 'just the Doctor'?" she asked, watching him. He looked at her with slight disbelief.

"Just…the Doctor." he replied before continuing to walk. She tilted her head at him, grinning slightly.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" He nodded his head, obviously confused as to why she kept asking him.

"Yeah." he said, eyes wide, hoping she would get to her point soon. She turned away from him again.

"Well, I'm not. Far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn the title." she told him honestly. He sighed.

"Well, I'd better make a start then, haven't I?" he bent and picked up some rubble from the ground before launching it out over the moon. "Let's see. There's must be some sort of…" He trailed off as a _ping_ sounded and an energy field caught the rubble, not allowing it to escape.

"Force field." he finished. He breathed out, "Keeping the air in." Martha narrowed her eyes as she thought.

"But if that's like a bubble, sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got." Her eyes began to widen in horror, and she turned to him. "So what happens when it runs out?"

"How many people are in this hospital?" the Doctor asked, not answering her question. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Don't know. A thousand?" she guessed. She saw the Doctor's eyes turn slightly horrified.

"One thousand people suffocating." he murmured. Martha shook her head.

"Why would anyone do that? What purpose would that have?" Suddenly, the sounds of engines came out of the silence. The Doctor turned to face the sound.

"Head's up. You can ask them yourself." As he spoke, three spacecrafts flew over them. They watched as the landing gear came out, and they touched down on the moon's surface, not far away from the hospital.

"Aliens." Martha breathed. "That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." She looked on in disbelief as troops marched out of the spaceships.

"Judoon." the Doctor said darkly. The Judoon marched toward the hospital. Trailing behind them was a figure that wasn't there before. It was taking care to stay unnoticed by the troops. No one in the hospital or from the ships noticed as they slipped inside the building.

The Judoon marched to the hospital's entrance, passing right through the force field. The people ran in terror. Soon, the hospital was overrun with the aliens. They removed their helmets and the leader barked out a series of commands.

One of the braver workers told them, "We are the citizens of Earth. We welcome you in peace." The leader turned to him. Reaching out, he pinned the man to the wall and raised a scanner to his head.

"P-p-please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help." the man stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. P-please don't hurt me." The Judoon removed the scanner, and it played back the man's voice. The Judoon looked satisfied and plugged it into his suit.

"Language assimilated. Designation-Earth English. You will be catalogued." He raised the scanner back to the man's face. It whizzed and beeped for a moment, then the Judoon said, "Category, human." He then proceeded to draw a black X on the back of the man's hand.

The Judoon walked back to the rest of the troops. "Catalogue all suspects." he growled. The troops immediately began scanning the humans in the room, and marking them as they went. Little did the troops know, the Doctor and Martha were on the floor above, watching from behind the potted plants.

"Oh, they've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor mused aloud. Martha glanced at him, irritated.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" The Doctor opened his mouth to answer when a flash of blond hair drew his attention as its owner went around a corner. He craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse of it again. _Could it be? No, it isn't possible. Stop doing this to yourself, she's not coming back this time!_

"Doctor?" Martha asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. He snapped his gaze back to her.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Judoon are like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." He watched them continue their work with distaste.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha questioned, watching as they moved around the destroyed lobby.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated it. That rain, lightning, that was them. They used an H2O scoop." The Doctor saw another flash of blonde hair in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, saw nothing. _I must be going mad! I'm beginning to see things, I miss her so much!_

Next to him, Martha shook her head. "What about galactic law? Where'd you get that from?" she asked, her face saying that she thought he was joking. He darted to another section of the glass, and she soon followed.

"If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha continued to ask. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something nonhuman, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asked. The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and looked at her in disbelief. Martha turned to him and saw his expression.

"Oh, you're kidding me." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." The Doctor didn't say anything, except for standing and motioning for her to follow him. Below the Judoon leader began issuing new commands.

"Identify humans, and find the transgressor. Find it!" he growled. The Doctor and Martha began to run. Ahead of them the Doctor thought he saw a familiar blue jacket disappear around a corner. _Stop it! You lost her, move on! Plenty of people have jackets like that, and this isn't exactly the time for reminiscing!_

Unaware of the turmoil in his mind, Martha shouted for him to follow her towards the medical records to see if there was anything unusual on them. When they got there, they saw that someone had reached the computer before them. They were muttering curses as their hands flew across the keyboard.

"Hold on, who are you?" Martha asked them. They stopped and turned around. The Doctor swore that both his hearts stopped, and his brain short- circuited. They shot him a grin.

"Hello, been a long time. Three years in fact. Although for you, it's only been two months. Good to see you again Doctor." The Doctor blinked to see if they were really there. When his eyes opened, and they were still there, he thought something must be wrong with his eyes. In fact, he'd have thought he really had finally gone off his rocker at long last, except Martha had seen them too.

"Rose Tyler."


End file.
